memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Geistervolk
Die Charaktere des Holodeckprogramms Paris 042 werden misstrauisch, als sie die Crew immer öfter mit der Technik des 24. Jahrhunderts beobachten. Die Bewohner des Dorfs aus dem 19. Jahrhundert erkennen, dass etwas an ihrer Existenz nicht stimmt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Thomas Eugene Paris fährt mit einer frühen Version des Automobils durch das irische Holodorf Fair Haven, welches im 19. Jahrhundert angesiedelt ist, bis ein kleiner Unfall passiert. Er fährt mit seinem Wagen gegen einige Fässer. Dorfbewohner Seamus glaubt daher, dass Paris zu Geld gekommen ist. Dieser antwortet, dass das Auto ein Erbstück sei und Seamus erkundigt sich nach dem Erblasser. Paris meint, dass sein Großvater müttlicherseits gestorben ist. Seamus will einen auf den Großvater trinken, wenn er einen Shilling bei sich hätte. Daraufhin gibt ihm Paris einen Shilling. Seamus meint, dass wenigstens drei Pints nötig wären, um seiner zu gedenken und das Geld dafür nicht reiche. Daraufhin gibt Paris ihm noch einige Münzen. Anschließend berichtet er noch, dass er zum Castle O'Dell möchte, doch Seamus rät ihm davon ab, da es heißt, dass in der Nacht die sagenumwobene Königin der Elfen das Schloss für sich beansprucht. Paris meint, dass er die Königin von Seamus grüßen wird. Durch einen Computerbefehl repariert er die motorisierte Kutsche, was jedoch von Seamus gesehen wird, der sich daraufhin bekreuzigt und um den Beistand aller Heiligen bittet. Akt I: thumb|leftSeamus berichtet den anderen Bewohnern in der Kneipe von seiner Beobachtung. Die Gäste sind zunächst skeptisch, jedoch kommt die Frage auf, wohin Paris geht, wenn er die Stadt verlässt. Dies beziehen sie auch auf dessen Freunde, was Michael Sullivan dazu veranlasst, Katie O'Claire, alias Captain Janeway in Schutz zu nehmen. Sullivan wirft auch ein, dass Aberglaube die Religion der Narren sei. Seamus berichtet daraufhin von Kilmannin, dass 1846 angeblich spurlos verschwand, nachdem eine Gruppe von Fremden in die Stadt kam. Dann verfaulten die Kartoffeln in der Erde und Menschen wurden angeblich entführt. Im Winter war plötzlich die ganze Stadt verschwunden bis auf den letzten Nagel und Pfahl. Er befürchtet, dass hier etwas ähnliches passieren könnte und empfiehlt eine strenge Beobachtung von Tom Paris und seinen Freunden. Außerdem warnt er Sullivan vor Kathy, die ihn mit einem Fluch belegt habe. Als Kathy O'Clare alias Kathryn Janeway das Lokal betritt, beenden sie ihre Unterhaltung sofort. Sullivan spricht mit ihr an der Bar und erkundigt sich, was sie seit ihrem letzten Treffen gemacht habe. Janeway bestellt eine Tasse Tee und antwortet, dass sie ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante auf deren Farm geholfen hätte, weil diese nicht mehr so fit wie früher seien. Außerdem könne deren sprechende Ziege Mossie Donegans sprechendes Schwein unter den Tisch quatschen. Sullivan meint, dass sie es mit in die Bar bringen solle. Janeway alias Kathy lädt ihn jedoch in das Nickelodeon in Doolin ein, jedoch hat Sullivan keine Zeit, weil er sich um die Bar kümmern muss. Janeway will ein anderes Mal hingehen, allerdings will Sullivan etwas mit ihr unternehmen. Daher werfen sie stattdessen Ringe. Harry Kim repliziert unterdessen ein Dutzend Broadway-Lilien im Kasino für sein Date mit Maggie O'Halloran. Dabei unterhält er sich mit Paris, dem klar ist, dass seine Freundin ein irisches Mädchen ist. Paris meint, dass Maggie eine Nummer zu groß für Harry sein könnte, doch dieser bringt das Gespräch auf Paris' "Unfall" zu sprechen. Paris meint, dass dies eine Fehlfunktion der Kupplung war. In diesem Moment werden sie von Torres unterbrochen, die sich in ihre Unterhaltung einmischt und meint, dass das gesamte Programm ein "Unfall" sei. Sie beschwert sich, dass sie drei Holoemitter ersetzen musste, weil er das Programm rund um die Uhr laufen ließ. Paris geht auf ihre Einwände jedoch nicht ein und überlegt, wie er Harry einen Streich spielen könnte, weshalb sie nach der Aufforderung an Paris, dass dieser keine Holoemitter mehr zerstören solle, wieder an ihren Tisch geht. Während Kim mit Maggie bei Nacht auf dem Holodeck spazieren geht, folgt ihnen Paris heimlich. Dieser wiederum wird von Seamus und Milo beobachtet. Milo fragt Seamus, was passiert, wenn Paris tatsächlich ein Zauberer ist. Seamus setzt jedoch die Verfolgung fort und meint, dass er aufhören soll zu lamentieren, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden. Kim erzählt Maggie unterdessen von seinen "Seefahrten". Er berichtet, dass ihm manchmal während der Nachtwache, wenn die Balken knirschen, der Gedanke kommt, dass er der einzige Mensch im Universum sei. Paris nimmt inzwischen ein PADD hervor, was Milo Angst einjagt. Milo will schon Pfarrer Mulligan alles berichten, was Seamus jedoch nicht so sieht. Allerdings erwidert Milo, dass sich Mulligan alles anhört, wenn man seinen Klingelbeutel füllt. Dem muss Seamus zustimmen. Kim fragt Maggie, ob sie nicht Ray Ewan versprochen ist. Sie teilt ihm jedoch mit, dass sie Ewan nicht mehr versprochen ist.. Als Kim Maggie küssen will, verwandelt Paris durch einen Computerbefehl Maggie in eine Kuh. Entsetzt sehen Seamus und Milo diese Verwandlung. Harry Kim stellt Paris zur Rede und meint wütend zu ihm, dass die Kuh ihn zu Tode hätte trampeln können. Allerdings erwidert Paris, dass die Holodecksicherungen aktiv sind und ihm nichts hätte passieren können. Bevor sie die Kuh zurückverwandeln können, werden sie von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen. Als Kim nach Maggie fragt, meint Paris, dass es ihr ja gut gehe und er sie grasen lassen solle. Dabei werden sie jedoch von Seamus und Milo gesehen, die entsetzt denken, dass Maggie verzaubert wurde. Akt II: In der Kirche beginnt der Doktor in seiner Rolle als Father Mulligan inzwischen mit seiner Predigt. Er erzählt, dass er kürzlich eine Geschichte zweier Farmer gehört hat. Der eine Farmer zerbrach den Pflug des Anderen. Jedoch erhielt er seine Strafe nicht durch die Hand Gottes, sondern durch den anderen Farmer, in Form eines verstopften Bewässerungsgrabens. Er fragt rhetorisch, ob ihr Streit damit beendet worden wäre. Dann führt er aus, dass der Streit natürlich nicht beendet war und die beiden weiterstritten, wie die Heiden es früher taten. Er versucht seiner Gemeinde zu verdeutlichen, dass die beiden Streithähne vergessen haben, dass sie Nachbarn sind. Dabei sei es egal, ob man aus Fleisch und Blut oder Photonen und Kraftfeldern bestehe, als erkennt, dass er seiner Zeit etwas voraus ist. Dann verdeutlicht er den Wert der Gemeinde und vergleicht die Gemeinde mit einem Ast. Gerade will er dies näher ausführen, als er unterbrochen wird. Als Seamus und Milo mit der Kuh die Kirche betreten, fragt er, ob sie den Weg verfehlt haben. Sie berichten, dass Paris Maggie O'Halloran in eine Kuh verwandelt habe. Dann fragt der Doktor, ob sie die Geister leibhaftig gesehen haben, was sie bejahen. Der Doktor erwidert, dass sie einem Streich aufgesessen sind und er selbst Maggie O'Halloran zum Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung gesehen habe. Anschließend beendet er die Messe und schickt die Dorfbewohner nach Hause. Die Kuh sollen sie jedoch in der Kirche lassen. Auf dem Markt begegnen Seamus und Milo Maggie O'Haloran, die vom Doktor zurückverwandelt wurde, und sprechen mit ihr über die vergangene Nacht. O'Haloran meint, dass sie etwas Merkwürdiges geträumt habe. Sie berichtet ihnen, dass sie mit Harry Kim ausgegangen ist, sich aber an die restliche Nacht nicht erinnern könne. Allerdings habe sie einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Sie träumte, sie wäre nur mit einer Glocke um den Hals, durch die Stadt in die Kirche gelaufen und alle hätten sie angestarrt. Seamus und Milo wären auch dort gewesen. Anschließend erinnert sie sich, dass sie ihre Blumen versorgte. Seamus und Milo meinen, dass dies eine tolle Geschichte wäre und gehen weiter. Im Sullivans berichten sie weiteren Dorfbewohnern von ihren Erlebnissen. Auch die Anderen tauschen ihre Geschichten aus. Milo berichtet, dass er zu Harry Kim meinte, dass er keine Regentage mag und schon rief er die Geister und gab ihnen den Befehl. Eine Frau berichtet, dass sie mit der kleinen Mary Mulchaey zur Ballahick Farm ging, wo diese in einen Brunnen stürzte. Sie lief daher zu den Colbys, um Hilfe zu holen. Als sie zurückkehrte, war Mary auf der Wiese und redete mit Katy O'Clare. Sie hatte keinen Kratzer und Katy meinte, sie müsse sich geirrt haben. Eine weitere Frau berichtet, dass sich Pfarrer Mulligan letzten Sonntag nach der Predigt in Luft auflöste. Außerdem verdächtigen sie auch Neelix, weil er wie ein Kobold aussieht. Michael Sullivan versucht diese Verdächtigungen zu beenden, weil diese Leute ihre Nachbarn waren und sie Freunde wurden. Er will die Angelegenheit wie unter zivilisierten Leuten regeln, was die Anderen jedoch als aussichtslos ablehnen. Am Abend wird Michael Sullivan von Kathryn Janeway besucht. Er schenkt ihr das Buch Die Elfenkönigin von Edward Spenser. Er meint, dass es das erste Gedicht in englischer Sprache mit neunzeiligen Strophen ist. Er berichtet ihr auch, dass man ihnen misstraut, weil einige glauben, dass sie Zauberer wären. Janeway bestreitet es und Sullivan meint, dass sie ihn belogen hätte. In der Grafschaft County Clare kennt sie niemand. Sie versucht sich zu rechtfertigen, da die Grafschaft groß sei, was Sullivan damit kontert, dass er viele Freunde habe. Er meint, dass sie ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung ausweicht und er nicht weiß, wo er sie finden kann. Janeway berichtet ihm, dass sie ihn nicht täuschen wollte, aber es aufgrund der Umstände musste. Sie meint, dass es Dinge um sie gibt, die er nicht begreifen kann. Als er sie fragt, wo sie tatsächlich herkommt, beendet Janeway das Programm. Akt III: Anschließend spricht sie über diesen Vorfall mit Paris. Sie erkundigt sich, was er mit dem Programm angestellt habe. Daraufhin berichtet Paris, dass er einige Kleinigkeiten hinzugefügt hat, damit die Figuren realistischer werden. Janeway meint, dass dabei etwas schief gegangen ist, da die Figuren von Fair Haven nicht mehr die einfachen Leute vom Land seien. Torres und Kim erkennen, dass es durch die lange Laufzeit des Programms Fehlfunktionen gibt. In allen Figurenprogrammen gibt es beschädigte Subroutinen. Janeway befiehlt es abzuschalten und die beschädigten Systeme zu reparieren. Um diese zu beheben, begeben sich Paris und Kim auf das Holodeck. Kim meint zu Paris, dass alles gut funktionierte, bis Paris anfing Leute in Kühe zu verwandeln. Paris ruft Michael Sullivan auf. Im Hololabor ist Michael Sullivan bewusst, dass er nicht in Fair Haven ist. Seine Wahrnehmungsfilter haben eine Fehlfunktion. Kim isoliert das Problem und versucht es zu beheben. Sullivan spielt zum Schein mit und berichtet Kim, dass Liam ihn gesucht hat, weil er der einzige ist, der ihn beim Armdrücken je geschlagen hat. Kim lässt ihm ausrichten, dass er sie ihm irgendwann gewähren wird. Kim entdeckt, dass scheinbar alle Figuren die gleichen Fehlfunktionen haben. Um nicht jede Figur einzeln reparieren müssen, will Kim die Änderungen an der zentralen Kontrolle in Michaels Pub vornehmen. Paris verabschiedet sich von Sullivan und transferiert ihn in seine Bar zurück. Dort eilt er sofort hinaus, und schickt Danny zu Doc Fitzgerald, der diesem sagen soll, er möge Sullivan in der Kirche treffen. Unterdessen erkennen Kim und Paris, dass Sullivan ihnen nur etwas vorgespielt hat und informieren Janeway auf der Brücke darüber. Kim meint, dass sie Michael neu programmieren müssen, wenn sie sich die Anderen vornehmen. Anschließend versuchen sie das Problem manuell zu beheben. Janeway spricht unterdessen mit Chakotay über ihr Verhältnis zu Michael Sullivan. Janeway meint, dass das Problem ist, dass sie einen Freund mit Fehlfunktionen hat. Nachdem die Leute in dem Dorf viele solcher Geschichten ausgetauscht haben und sogar der Barkeeper Michael, in den sich Janeway verliebt hat, misstrauisch wird, treffen sie Vorbereitungen. Der Arzt ist sicher, dass es keine Epidemie ist. Michael berichtet, dass er von Kim und Paris in eine andere Welt geholt wurde und sie meinten, dass sie zu viel über ihn wüssten. Sie würden außerdem heute Nacht in den Pub gehen, um irgendetwas zu tun. Der Arzt fragt sich, ob es 1846 in Kilmannin genauso zugetragen hat. Kim und Paris sind inzwischen ins Sullivan's gegangen, um die Änderungen vorzunehmen und werden dabei von Grace Declan beobachtet. Diese informiert umgehend die Dorfbewohner, die sich nun bewaffnen, um die "Geister" zu bekämpfen. Sullivan versucht sie davon abzubringen, wird aber ignoriert. Die Hologramme bereiten inzwischen Netze vor, nehmen Eschenbeeren, um sich gegen die Magie zu schützen. Als Grace Declan die anderen über Kim und Paris informiert, begibt sich eine Horde zu Michaels Kneipe und nimmt Tom und Harry gefangen, als diese dort gerade an einer Kontrolltafel arbeiten. Als sie diese sehen, schießt Milo darauf, weshalb die Sicherheitseinrichtungen ausfallen. Paris will das Programm einfrieren, was aber nur zu 62 % möglich ist. Daher werden sie von einem Mob auf die Straße verfolgt, können jedoch das Holodeck nicht verlassen, da sich der Ausgang nicht aktivieren lässt. Sie werden gefangen genommen. Akt IV: Chakotay und Torres informieren Janeway inzwischen über den Status. Durch zwei Gewehrschüsse in die primären Kontrollen können sie das Programm weder deaktivieren noch die Sicherungen reaktivieren. Aufgrund zu vieler verstreuter Photonen können sie Paris und Kim nicht herausbeamen. Seven schlägt daher vor, die beiden mit einem Sicherheitsteam herauszuholen. Tuvok lehnt dies ab, da auch die Hologramme über Waffen verfügen. Torres schlägt nun vor, die Hologitterenergie zu unterbrechen. Neelix wirft ein, dass dies das Programm aus ihrer Datenbank löschen würde. Seven wirft ein, dass sie Hologramme verlieren. Janeway wünscht jedoch eine weniger drastische Lösung. Torres widerspricht, da Michael neu programmiert werden kann, während Tom und Harry dies nicht können. Da Tuvok meint, dass sie die beiden mithilfe von Transporterverstärkern herausbeamen könnten, begibt sich der Doktor mit dem mobilen Emitter auf das Holodeck, damit er die beiden damit ausstatten kann. Inzwischen versuchen die Bewohner mit lateinischen Zaubersprüchen Paris und Kim wegzuzaubern, was jedoch nicht funktioniert. Seamus untersucht die Werkzeuge, die sie zur Reparatur mitgebracht haben, und droht sie mit dem "Talisman", einem PADD, auch in Kühe zu verwandeln. Milo will sie bereits an den Laternen aufknüpfen. Sullivan versucht diesen Vorgang zu unterbinden, wird aber von Milo beschuldigt, selbst ein Geist zu sein. In diesem Moment reißt der Doktor die Tür auf und beschuldigt die Bewohner Sünder zu sein. Er regt sich über die Dreistigkeit, ein Haus des Gebets in ein Gefängnis zu verwandeln, auf. Da Grace Declan gesehen hat, wie er sich letztes Wochenende in Luft auflöste, nehmen sie nun auch den Doktor gefangen. Er versucht Janeway zu rufen. Sie entdecken jedoch den mobilen Emitter, woraufhin das Programm des Doktors vom Emitter separiert wird. Kim erklärt, dass diese Geräte ihnen erlauben, wegzugehen. Sullivan erkennt, dass es kein Amulett, sondern eine Art Maschine ist. Sullivan versucht nun den Doktor mit einem Silberlöffel als Pendel zu hypnotisieren. Der Doktor meint, dass er nicht hypnotisiert werden kann. Auf der Brücke versuchen Janeway und Chakotay das Programm des Doktors zu separieren, was jedoch nicht gelingt, da er in die Fair-Haven-Matrix integriert wurde. Der Doktor antwortet inzwischen hypnotisiert, dass es keine andere Welt, sondern nur die USS Voyager gibt. Sullivan fragt den Doktor, wie er auf die Voyager gelangen kann. Der Doktor blickt auf seinen Emitter. Tuvok ortet auf der Brücke, dass der Emitter aktiviert wurde und beamt ihn auf Janeways Befehl heraus. Sullivan wird auf der Brücke materialisiert. Akt V: Sullivan berichtet davon, dass ein Cousin von ihm nach Amerika ging und merkwürdige Dinge sah, aber nichts derartiges. Janeway informiert Sullivan über die Wahrheit und zeigt ihm ihre Welt, das Raumschiff Voyager. Tuvok fragt, ob er ihn zurück auf das Holodeck transferieren soll, doch Janeway verneint dies. Sie stellt sich als Captain Kathryn Janeway vor und zeigt ihm das Schiff. Als sie durch einen Gang gehen, kann Sullivan es kaum glauben, dass es ein Raumschiff ist. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er jemals "''Die Zeitmaschine''" von H.G. Wells gelesen hat. Sie meint, dass sie gewissermaßen zurückreisten. In diesem Moment entdeckt Sullivan Patrick Gibson und seinen Cousin Frank, die regelmäßig Fair Haven besuchen und im Hafen arbeiten. Janeway meint, dass sie ihre Stadt seit Monaten besuchen und sie gerne weiter erforschen wollen. Sullivan meint, dass es interessantere Orte als Fair Haven geben muss, doch Janeway meint, dass es ihm auch gefällt. Janeway würde die Stadt gern weiter erforschen. Sullivan ist dem gegenüber aufgeschlossen, als Tuvok sie informiert, dass die Dorfbewohner damit beginnen Brennholz am Fuß von drei Laternen auf dem Dorfplatz aufzuschichten. Janeway lässt Tuvoks Sicherheitsteam in Bereitschaft gehen. Janeway und Michael begeben sich wieder auf das Holodeck und sprechen mit den Bewohnern. Milo zielt auf Michael und befürchtet, dass ein Dämon in Michael geschlüpft sein könnte. Michael beruhigt seine Leute und bringt Kathy mit. Janeway will mit ihnen sprechen. Sullivan stellt klar, dass sie nichts mit Kilmannin zu tun hatten, wenn das dort überhaupt real ist. Janeway berichtet, dass sie nicht dem Geistervolk angehören und ihre Technologie keine Magie sei. Sullivan berichtet von Maschinen, die er nicht beschreiben kann. Er führt den Leuten vor Augen, dass die Crew der Voyager Ihnen nie geschadet hat. So zählt er auf, dass Kim den Regen verschwinden ließ und Kathy Mary Mulchahey aus dem Brunnen zog. Seamus spricht nun die Verwandlung Maggies in eine Kuh an. Paris verspricht außerdem, dass er Maggie nie wieder in eine Kuh verwandeln wird. Michael verdeutlicht Seamus, dass er nun Paris' Wort hat und er auf nichts mehr vertrauen könne, wenn das Wort nichts mehr gilt. Janeway bietet an, dass sie verschwinden und sie nie wieder belästigen. Allerdings würden sie ihre Freundschaft gern am Leben erhalten. Janeway gibt dem Doktor seinen Emitter zurück, der dadurch aus seiner Hypnose aufwacht. Sullivan meint, dass er gern weiter mit Paris und Kim Ringe werfen, Neelix' gedünsteten Kohl im Ox and Lamb essen und mit Katie spazieren gehen will. So kann er die Anderen überzeugen die Gefangenen freizulassen. Janeway, Torres, Paris und der Doktor besprechen im Maschinenraum das weitere Vorgehen. Sie lassen das Programm nicht mehr rund um die Uhr laufen. B'Elanna Torres meint, dass sie die Grenzen der Holotechnologie ausgereizt haben. Außerdem dürfen die Hologramme ihre Erinnerungen behalten. Janeway äußert die Hoffnung, dass die Hologramme nun die Chance haben, sie kennenzulernen. Am Ende beschließt die Crew noch eine Nacht in Michaels Kneipe zu verbringen, bevor das Holoprogramm Fair Haven vorübergehend abgeschaltet wird. Paris begibt sich mit Seamus in den Pub, während sich Kim mit Maggie versöhnt. Janeway schenkt Michael zum Abschied noch ein Buch von Mark Twain, „''Ein Yankee aus Connecticut an Sir Arthurs Hof''", damit er seine Situation besser verstehen kann. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Janeway redet in einem Dialog (siehe oben) von Michael Sullivan als 300-Deziwatt-Hologramm. 300 Deziwatt bzw. 30 Watt entsprechen jedoch lediglich der Leistung einer schwachen Glühbirne. Jay Chattaway wurde für seine Arbeit am Soundtrack dieser Episode für den Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Hervorragende Musikkomposition für eine Serie“ nominiert. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Spirit Folk (episode) es:Spirit Folk fr:Spirit Folk (épisode) nl:Spirit Folk Geistervolk, Das